Amnesia
by Emma.S18
Summary: Regina had been yelling at Emma for quit some time now and the blonde was feeling tears fill her eyes. Regina had no idea how much Emma loved her and hearing those harsh words was breaking her heart. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she ran. She hadn't seen the car approaching. By the time, she did it was too late... - I don't own OUAT
1. The Accident

Regina had been yelling at Emma for quit some time now and the blonde was feeling tears fill her eyes. Regina had no idea how much Emma loved her and hearing those harsh words was breaking her heart.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she ran. Regina looked at her from the doorway. The blonde was so upset, she hadn't seen the car approaching. By the time, she did it was too late.

Regina gasped and ran towards her as the car just continued driving by, leaving the injured sheriff lying on the street. Quickly, the Mayor dialed 911 and made sure no cars would hit the blonde again.

The ambulance arrived not much later and the brunette followed it to the hospital, not wanting to leave the blonde alone after what had happened. She blamed herself, thinking that if she hadn't been yelling at her nothing would have happened.

* * *

><p>For the next three months, Regina hadn't left Emma's side one second and she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. While she was there, Ruby and Mary Margaret were watching Henry, making sure to bring him by at least once a week.<p>

Regina was sitting in the chair next to the blonde's bed, when she saw her starting to stir. She hurriedly ran out calling for Dr. Whale. When she got back, followed by the doctor, Emma was fully awake.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." The doctor said. "Do you know where you are?" Emma looked around for a second and nodded. "The hospital." She answered quietly. "Do you know what happened to you?" The doctor continued. The blonde seemed to think about that for a second. "My foster brother knocked me out" she finally answered.

Tears filled the brunette's eyes. She wondered if that actually happened to her and realized that it probably had to. "How long was I out?" The blonde wondered. Regina sat down next to the blonde once more. "You were unconscious for three months, Miss Swan."

"What's the last thing you remember?" The brunette asked after a few minutes of silence, during which Dr. Whale examined Emma. "Well," the blonde said, "I was fighting with my foster brother and then he got really upset and started beating me." She looked absolutely frightened.

"Are you my new social worker?" She asked Regina to which the Mayor shook her head. "How old are you, Miss Swan?" The question was barely a whisper. "I'm fourteen." A single tear rolled down the brunette's cheek. "You're not. You're twenty-nine, almost thirty." The blonde gasped.

The doctor cleared his throat, gaining attention from both women. "Miss Swan, you have a concussion, which is the cause of your amnesia. You're right arm is also broken and you left wrist is sprained." Emma groaned. "Are you in any pain right now?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! You just said I have a concussion, a broken arm and a sprained wrist!" Regina was about to scold her for reacting the way she had, when the doctor spoke again: "I'll bring you some pain killers."

As they were once more alone in the room, the blonde started inspecting the Mayor. "So, if you're not my social worker, then who are you?" Regina smiled sadly at the blonde. "I'm Regina Mills. I'm the Mayor of this town."

Emma smirked. "If you're the Mayor then you can get me out of here?" The blonde questioned hopefully. The brunette, who had secretly had a crush on Emma from the moment she walked into town, still felt bad about letting the sheriff get hurt.

After a few seconds, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. But, if I get you out of here, you'll have to stay with me, like it or not." Emma smiled brightly. "I see no problem with that."

* * *

><p>"I talked to Dr. Whale, you can leave if you have constant supervision and if you come here once a week for check ups." The blonde nodded and stood up. "I'm leaving." She stated.<p>

"You remember our deal?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks everything went great. Emma was happy to be out of the hospital, Regina was happy to have her close by all the time and Henry, who had come back home a few days after, was happy to see his mothers not fighting.<p>

The women had grown very close in those few weeks and never left each other's side.

Everything was perfect, until Emma suddenly remembered something. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and as soon as she saw, the brunette hurried to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you think I'm trash?" She asked the brunette. "No, of course not! Emma, why would you think that?" The blonde let out a few sobs, before explaining herself. "You told me that, didn't you? Before my accident?" The brunette sighed sadly.

"Emma, I was angry at you, please believe me. You are everything to me. You're not trash, you're perfect." She said as she hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Emma! This is all my fault."

"It's okay, Regina. I believe you." They held each other for another few minutes, before Emma pulled away slightly to look at the other woman. She leaned in slowly and kissed her.

Caught of guard, Regina didn't really know how to react, but once she got over the initial surprise she kissed Emma back passionately.

"I love you, Regina," the Emma said. The brunette smiled brightly. "I love you too, my dear.


	2. Getting the Memories Back

Emma was crying by the time they pulled away. "I remember," she said, happy tears mixed with sad tears rolled down her face.

"Did you mean the things you yelled at me before my accident?" Regina looked away embarrassed.

"No, Emma, please believe me? I love you! I only said what I did, because I was angry. I didn't mean it." Regina cried.

Emma pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. "I believe you. I love you too." She kissed her girlfriend once more.

Emma screamed out of nowhere and suddenly sat down on the floor, her head in her hands and her eyes closed tightly.

"Emma, are you okay?" The blonde shook her head. "Head… Hurts…" She mumbled through clenched teeth.

The brunette worriedly grabbed her phone and called the doctor. "Whale? It's Emma… She remembers everything, but her head is killing her."

After a few seconds, she hung up the phone. She held Emma's arm and transported them to the hospital.

"Please, help her?" She begged Dr. Whale.

"Did she get her memories back from magic?" He asked her and she frowned. "Maybe? I guess it's possible."

"The headache is due to the sudden return of a big part of her memories in an unnatural way," Whale explained. "I can't do anything about it. Maybe you could try healing her with your magic?" he suggested.

Regina concentrated really hard on her magic. Wanting it to heal Emma.

She heard the blonde sigh a little in relief. "Are you feeling better, my dear?" She asked hopeful.

"A lot. It's not completely gone, but I feel a lot better. Thanks, babe." Emma smiled a little.

Regina smiled back, relieved.

"Your headache should be gone in the next few days. If it doesn't or it gets worse again, I suggest coming back here," the doctor said.

The women nodded and went back to the mansion, walking hand in hand.

"We're going to have to tell Henry eventually," Emma said.

"Tell him what, my dear?" Regina asked curiously.

"Tell his that we're together… If that's what we are?" Emma suddenly felt very confused and insecure.

"I'd love that," Regina smiled and kissed the Blonde's cheek as they continued walking.

"We'll tell him at dinner tonight, okay?" Regina suggested. Emma nodded.

"Henry, we need to talk," Emma started, looking at her girlfriend for help.

Henry looked between them and shrugged. "You remember that you love each other, don't you? And now you want to tell me you're together. Don't worry, I'm okay with it."

Regina and Emma were both speechless at Henry's observations. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Uhm," Emma tried. Henry interrupted her, before she could say anything else. "Does this means that you'll move in here permanently?"

Emma shrugged and looked at Regina for help. "Yes," Regina stated, "I mean, if you want too of course."

Emma smiled. "I'd love to."


End file.
